Yuta
Yuta is the second son of Mohan and the only son of Tomalia. He is the brother of Kyro and technically the little step-brother of Paradox Cell. also, Yuta is the second Grandson of both Moku AND the World Martial Arts Champion and world's Hero Mr. Satan. Basically, Kyro is pan's BIG BROTHER!!! However, Yuta and Pan are NOT related at all!!! This is because Yuta is a full Saiyan and a half. Basically, Yuta has the ordeal brutality of a TRUE Saiyan and the ordeal of Mohan in one!!! Mohan and Tomalia first met AFTER Mohan died to save the original Earth. Grand kai sensed a distress from the Planet Soya. Mohan begged to go ALONE!!! Everything was going well when in comes to getting the inhabitants off the planet. However, Mohan looked into the full moon thus... MOHAN TRANSFORMED INTO A GOLDEN GREAT APE!!! After Tomalia reminds Mohan of who he is well by a Saiyan's view, Mohan became...A SUPER SAIYAN 4!!! Together, they were able to get off Planet Soya just before it blew up. They were married in Otherworld. A year later, a Saiyan space pod lands in the Earth in parallel and just when the Frontier Saiyans were about to bring Mohan back. It was revealed to be a female frontier Saiyan warrior named Tomalia who was raised on planet soya. she told our new bound heroes that she is Mohan's wife and together, they had the infant baby warrior she was carrying in her arms. When Mohan finally returned, he did confirm that Tomalia is his wife and Kyro now has a baby brother named Yuta. Kyro loved his little brother instantly. He promised him when times were bad, he'd always be there. Yuta's greatest beginning after his greatest Tragedy A year has passed and all is well. Future Trunks begins teach his son Kohn how to fight and be a saiyan warrior. Tregeta helps him; However when it goes too far, his wife Madel finds a way to "punish" Trunks for his incompetence. Usually while that happens, Tregeta trains his sons Trunks and Zether so they wouldn't get soft. Around this time, Kyro would help Tomalia (his step-Mother) babysit his little brother Yuta who is 2 years old at this time while Mohan went trough his individual training. (Basically too dangerous for a seven year old even a seven year old super saiyan). eventually tragedy struck. Moku had come down with the second coming of the heart virus he had against the altered androids and later Paradox Cell. This time, the worse happened... MOKU HAD DIED FROM IT!!! Shortly after, Mohan and Moten agreed to help the altered chichi with the work to comfort her. Soon after Chichi was able to live her life again, she decided to live her life beautifully that way she would be able to keep her body and spend the rest of eternity with her husband in death. Later on, Zether begins to train Yuta while Mohan trained Kyro. Little did these in-peace warriors know, another nightmare was foreseen to come and a new era would begin for the world in parallel; An era of darkness. As time went by, a total of six years has passed since Dysin buu and Mohan has been home raising his two sons for four. Sadly Moku had just died from the second coming of the heart virus he had gotten against the androids. One day while Zether was sparring with Yuta who is 4 right now, a destructive force struck 9 miles south of south city. The earth's special forces were called into action. When Gohan arrived to the battlefield, everyone even his own father Draditz, was gone. But that's not all, even more of these evil doers had made themselves known and started to make their way to Goku's world. Because of this the frontier saiyans had to leave they're young behind with Gohan, Madel, Kyro, and Alter Future Trunks to look over them. These evil doers were revealed to be known as the Renegades ( Seigyza's minions) and one of the strongest ones of them all stayed in the earth in parallel... PARADOX CELL!!! even with all his undefinable power, Paradox Cell was no match for Kyro as a SSJ2; But Kyro was too late in stopping him. Cell had already killed Madel, and Alter Future Trunks (Kohn's Parents). Soon after Kyro gives a proper burial for the couple, he then scours on to the last city Cell attacked hoping if there were any survivors. There he the saw the most sinister sight he had seen all day... Tomalia's dead body lying there right in front of him. When the others returned from defeating the "big ones", Kyro led them to the dead body. Yuta was scarred with an inner hatred against Paradox cell for the rest of his life (at least until he destroys Paradox Cell himself in DBGTX). As for Mohan, he was done; Tomalia was his wife after all, and it was a happy marriage too. "Why, Why like this she wasn't as strong as us! ideally she wasn't any harm to them let alone a threat; just a beautiful feather in the wind. so tell me why, why like this...TEEEEEL MEEEEEEEE!!! One year has passed since the terrible tragedy, and all seemed to be turning back to normal. Then on may 10, age 782 at 9:00 am the same place where draditz and altered Z-fighters were killed, the renegades returned. This time Zether and the others, all except Mohan were ready. These monsters were nothing other than one of Seigyza's best minions... THE RENEGADE ANDROIDS!!! and worse, PARADOX CELL RETURNED as well. In his battle against renegade Dr. Gero, renegade 16, and Renegade 19, all seemed lost. 16 was at near death from renegade 16's self-destruct attack, and Yuta was down for the count. It seemed hopeless to try to survive anymore; But Zether wasn't even going to THINK like that. "I'm the son of the colonial prince tregeta and the grandson of the great Moku. Everyone else even my Granduncle Draditz had fought on only to be able to give up their for me and the others. This time I'm not just gonna act like some bald coward who run out and hides just when the getting gets tough. This time I'll fight for Grandpa Moku, my father, the others, for them I'll fight to the bitter end; After all I am... A SAIYAAAAAAAAN!!! At that moment, Zether had transformed. This time, he had truly become... A SUPER SAIYAN!!! SSJ Zether from that moment destroyed renegades Gero and 19 with the upmost of ease. Right after, he strived for vengeance. SSJ Zether went straight to fighting renegades 17 and 18. Zether lost barely able to escape with his life. He was the upmost careless. After the last of the Renegade androids destroyed even more innocent cities and lives and preparing to strike the next, Zether just couldn't take it anymore and went straight down for round 2. Zether barely survived long enough for Kyro to idealize and tell him everything's gonna be alright one last time before he died at that hands of those beasts. Kyro was enraged thus transformed into an ascended Mystic and ordealed... REVENGE!!! However, Ginyu and the Ginyu Force told him, " save it for another day kid and besides what would your mother think if you threw your life away because of your incompetence?" Kyro got the message and left only to sense them all die at the hands of the androids. While this was taking place, Mohan came back to his senses and decided to train Yuta to be a great warrior just like Kyro. While doing so, Yuta figures out why to a certain extent his father is holding back. "I know you're holding back dad. I miss mom too but we Both know that she wouldn't like the fact that you blame everything that makes you who you are because of what happened. We need to move on which means you need to come at me with everything you got... EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!! Then while holding out Mohan's all out Kamehameha, Yuta goes through the realization and becomes...A SUPER SAIYAN!!! Once Yuta gets the hand of being a super saiyan, they continue their training. When the father-son duo returned, Mr. Popo was all that remained of the Lookout. In other words, THE ALTERED DENDE IS DEAD!!! Thanks to Paradox Cell, the energies of the renegades were scattered and mixed. It would be Suicide to take the bait. Years later after the renegade androids even killed Gohan, they discovered there were still others along side Seigyza who were hiding in Goku's world. Although Kohn/Trunks begged to go with them, Tregeta told him to stay and gave him the secret to returning the Earth in parallel to peace, "Once you learn the TRUE fundamentals of fighting, then and only then will you be able to defeat the androids and return our world too peace."-Tregeta. Shortly after they left, Trunks decided to use the time machine and go back to the past to prevent the second coming of Moku's heart virus. Thus a new time and storyline was created. While this was going on, the Frontier Saiyans had their own journey. in other words... DRAGON BALL GTX!!! Yuta in DBGTX 15 years have passed since dysin buu and one year since the shadow dragons. Yuta first appears after saving Pan from Alter Broly's attack. Yuta tells her, Giyru, and Majuub to leave the area. however, they didn't listen. At least not Pan anyway; Majuub probably wouldn't have listened regardless. Although Yuta had a great chance at winning and put up a pretty good fight, he couldn't beat Broly while the trio were a perfect target for Broly. In the end, Yuta was badly injured from the second attack in which Broly had aimed for the trio. Eventually, Yuta regains consciousness and senses multiple energies fighting Paradox Cell and one of them is Kyro!!! Yuta rushes as fast as he can. just before Cell's attack hit, Yuta pushes his big brother out of the way. During the intense fight, Yuta gives Cell a chance to back away especially if he makes Yuta angry. However instead, Cell unleashes the Cell juniors!!! Eventually, 16 decides to have Kyro fire a Kamehameha at Cell as a distraction so that 16 can grab Cell and set himself to self-destruct. He may die in vain, but at least he would have weakened Cell. However, Cell sees it coming and blasts 16 point blank leaving only his head functioning thus for him to squash it under his foot. YUTA SNAPPED!!! After the smoke of intense energy cleared, it was revealed that Yuta had become...A SUPER SAIYAN 2!!! Although the Cell jrs put up a good fight, they were no match for Yuta with his newly found power. SSj2 Yuta slaughters and contradicts everything Cell throws at him. Pan was impressed. Suddenly Yuta kicks Cell in the face then in the gut causing him to vomit and reverts back to his Semi-Perfect form!!! Instead of blowing himself up, Cell decides to use a Super Galick Gun at full power to destroy the planet. However with the upmost of grace, Yuta fires a Super Damakasi Kamehameha and obliterates Cell completely!!! Unfortunately, Cell was still able to regenerate and with a full power energy beam, shoots Trunks son of Tregeta point blank in the chest bringing him to the brink of death!!! At that exact moment, Tregeta launches at Cell with everything he had left. Sadly, it wasn't enough. Cell sent Tregeta sent Tregeta spinning head first into the ground and fired an intense energy blast dead at him!!! However, Yuta ends up throwing himself in front of the blast only to have his left arm broken and his strength cut in half. Thus Cell goes for broke. After an intense Kamehameha beam struggle, Yuta comes out on top and destroys cell once and for all!!! Yuta then passes out from fatigue. Then suddenly Mohan appears in front of the sun and without any warning, fires an intense Solar Flare blinding vegeta and the others allowing the Frontier Saiyans to escape. A month has passed, and everyone gathered to get as much info from Giyru's database on this new frontier saiyan as possible. Then the Frontier Saiyans returned. Kyro told them what happened to the other Frontier Saiyans including Zether. 18 took it pretty hard. Then Kyro unraveled the Mystery, "I know your puzzled by Yuta's cunning and the truth is kind of funny. Besides, it's only natural for Yuta, after all he's my brother!!! That's not all, Yuta and Pan are NOT related whatsoever. This is because Yuta's mother was a true blood Saiyan." When Mohan appears, he instantly feels the wrath of Chichi's daughter-in-law. After the suffering, Mohan tells Videl that his wife/ Yuta's mother Tomalia had died along with the others. Then Yuta is revealed to have been standing on the roof the whole time. To chance the subject, Kyro decided to show everyone how strong he had really become in the past 15 years. Kyro was revealed to have the ability to become...A SUPER SAIYAN 4!!! Yuta also revealed his power increase since Cell. Yuta had become...A SUPER SAIYAN 3!!! Pan was astonishly impressed. Trunks attempted to fight Yuta but lost miserably. Goten stepped in only to have Kyro knock him unconscious with a single blow. Majuub also challenged Yuta to a fight as a super saiyan but lost miserably but at least he had a better chance than Trunks. Later on, Pan fell ill and Old kai and Kibito appeared to help. While in pan's mind, Old kai revealed pan is in denial to the fact that she has an enormous crush on Yuta. When she wakes up, Pan rushes straight for Yuta at full speed. Once Pan rushes straight for Yuta's arms,... SHE KISSES HIM!!! to a certain extent, Majuub doesn't take it well and suddenly strives for more power. Suddenly, a destructive and sinister force destroys everything in its path and every earthling in its path. This sinister force was revealed to be...SUPER MAJUUB MAJUUB's DARK SIDE!!! During the intense Saiyan vs. buu battle, Mohan knew that SSJ3 would NOT be enough thus he creates an artificial moon and allows Yuta to look at it. By doing this, Yuta... TRANSFORED INTO A GOLDEN GREAT APE!!! Yuta caused the most merciless destruction until Pan helped him remember realize who he was. Thus Yuta went through the transformation and became...A SUPER SAIYAN 4!!! Although SSJ4 Yuta defeat Super Majuub with ease, he also awaken Majuub's TRUE transformation... SUPER MAJUUB's TRUE FORM!!! In this form, Majuub remembered who he was and apologized for the trouble he caused. Yuta and the others forgave him of course. After the previous crisis came at an end, Seigyza had finally revealed himself and began destroying everything in his path mercilessly!!! While Mohan taught Kyro and Yuta the Saiza fusion, the other Frontier Saiyans fought Seigyza head on. Gohan Jr was the first to fall. Next was Tregeta, then Moten, even Trunks son of Tregeta met his end at the hands of this brute. then the worse death took place of them all...MOHAN HAS PERISHED!!! After witnessing Mohan die right in front of him, Gohan inherited the power of the two Gohans and became...A SUPER SAIYAN 4!!! After Seigyza revealed himself again after Bulma's amplifier fully transforms Goten and Trunks into SSJ4s and they fuse to form SSJ4 Gotenks, Seigyza then transformed into SSJ4 and the great battle began!!! Then Vegeta's plan to come together and hold off Seigyza until Kyro and Yuta fused into Saiza paid off...SAIZA IS REBORN!!! After an intense battle, the only way to destroy Seigyza and the rest of Dyko's legacy once and for all is for all the warriors to combine their powers as one race, one stand. By doing so, even the energies of the fallen warriors were added along side Saiza and the Z-fighters. With all that energy combined in one ultimate attack, Seigyza was destroyed and Dyko's Legacy had died with him. After giving the fallen a proper memorial, Kyro, Yuta, and Zether returned to the Earth in parallel and peace was finally restored in both worlds. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans